


Lips that should be kissed

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina certainly doesn’t have it in her to resist his charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips that should be kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyghost/gifts).



> Notes: Written for a fictrade between myself and my sweet bb [Sasha](emotionalbaby.tumblr.com). This was written for the prompt “Selina/Dick, obedience training” and is heavy on implications and ideals. I’ve known Sasha for like forever and I wanted to write something for them that was both sweet and kinky.
> 
> Sasha bb: I hope you like this! <3

Dick’s vulnerability is half the draw for Selina.

She stares at the lithe figure stretched out across her bed, gaze lingering on the scars that curve across his back and the faint shadow of bruises that darken the skin there and she feels hungry. She feels like salivating. At the same time, she feels the most intense satisfaction that comes from seeing marks on Dick’s golden skin and knowing that they’re as close to marks of ownership as they are winning to use at this time.

Stretched across her bed with one long arm curved under his head and the fingers of his free hand pressed up against his soft-looking mouth, Dick appears too perfect for her hands to touch and take. He looks as though he should be a figure in one of the paintings that Selina used to steal when she was younger and prone to taking things because she could.

Sometimes, Selina allows herself the thought that Dick doesn’t look real.

There’s a flush on Dick’s face, a sweeping hint of red underneath his skin that calls to Selina’s urge to kiss him. He looks like a work of art, finished and unfinished at the same time, and Selina finds herself curling her fingers into the palms of her hands as desire burns within her. Selina wants to touch Dick, wants to wake him up and kiss the corners of his sleep-softened mouth until he goes soft and sweet for her the way they both like.

Selina pauses, stopping in her train of thought before she can talk herself out of doing something that she wants, and then says to herself. “Why shouldn’t I wake him up?”

She stops short of calling him hers in the dimness of her bedroom, but pushed as it is to the forefront of her mind, it hangs in front of her as clear as one of the flickering neon signs that light up the Gotham night on street level. But Dick is hers. At least, he’s hers in the dark of night when her fingers trip along his scars and the gleaming black leather of her collar rings his neck.

Selina would almost feel entitled to this. To him.

From the direction of the bed comes a softly uttered murmur of laughter that is soon followed by the rustling whisper of Dick’s naked skin sliding on her sheets.

"It’s about time," Dick says as he rolls over and pushes himself up into a seated position on the bed. His lips jerk up with a faint smile and his gaze falls down to where Selina’s hands bracket her hips with a weight that feels tangible.

"I thought I’d have to pretend to be asleep forever," Dick complains with a playful pout pushing out his bottom lip. "When you told me that we’d have some time to ourselves this weekend, I didn’t think you were talking about bedtime.”

Selina rolls her eyes, but crosses the floor anyway to stand next to the bed where Dick sits with an expectant expression on his face. The eagerness in Dick’s bright blue eyes calls to Selina and she moves without thinking, pushing her hand into her lover’s hair and holding him fast against the initial jerk that zings through him.

"Tell me what you want," Selina says in sharp, clipped tones that sound cold to her ears and cause Dick to flinch despite the fingers wound through his long hair. "Since you think you know best, Dick… What all did you have planned?" Selina yanks at Dick’s hair one more time, pulling just hard enough to hurt without parting Dick’s hair from his head.

The sound of Dick’s high-pitched yelp is… gratifying.

The look that Dick fixes on Selina a second later makes her mouth go dry. It’s a look that is both trusting and needy. It’s the sort of look that makes Selina want to forgo the game in favor of dropping to sprawl across Dick’s lap and touch him all over. Dick lips his lips almost nervously, pink tongue flicking out over his bottom lip to moisten the flesh there as he looks up at her.

"I— I don’t —"

Dick cuts himself off and then shakes his head.

"I don’t know,” he says with a plaintive note to his voice. “I mean — I want you, but I don’t —” With his frustration obvious, Dick hangs his head without complaining about how Selina’s hold on his hair has to hurt. “I’m sorry, Selina.”

Selina silences Dick with a light kiss that barely lasts long enough to be satisfying and then pulls away from her lover with one last, lingering caress.

"I don’t need an apology," Selina says as Dick blinks at up at her. "You didn’t do anything wrong. What I need is for you to go get your collar and kneel for me. Can you do that, Dick?"

"Y-yes," Dick says, bolting to his feet so quickly that he nearly topples right over.

Selina gifts Dick with a slight smile and another brief kiss.

"Good boy," she murmurs, loving the way that Dick’s eyes alight at that little bit of praise. "Now go and get your collar before I decide to change my mind."

At Dick practically darting out of the room, Selina can’t quite stifle a burst of laughter from escaping her lips.

"Don’t hurt yourself, Dick," she calls out.

Left implied, is the notion that it’s her job to make Dick hurt.

After all, that’s the way they both like it.


End file.
